Forever Red:3
by guardianranger
Summary: Kids of the future are sent back to the past. To prevent chaos in new futures. They will face many challenges and dangerous tasks layed on them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Year 2050.

There were too many of them. Far too many of them to continue fighting to protect the planet earth and the galaxy from evil.

Power Rangers fighting against each other,leaving chaos behind everywhere. The rangers were told that there future would be a good one by their master. Rangers were being brainwashed by their one master lord-named Crush who actually was a vampire in digused.

Five kids were sent back to prevent their future from happening again. In the year 2035.

The Year of Space Partol Delta Rangers and other ranger teams from fighting against each other to save earth.

They watched their silblings being killed by their brainwashed parents.

The first to fall was Jaylee Landors the pink ranger son to Jack and Allie Landors. Killed by the A-Squad Blue Ranger Marcus Landors.

Second to fall was Jason Zachary Sloan, green ranger, the son to Tayna Sloan. Killed by his uncle Jason Lee Scott the red ranger.

Third to fall was Faith Rhodes red ranger, daughter to Casey Rhodes. Killed by Kira Mcknight.

History would change, maybe if the five kids who were saved by some of the rangers that weren't brainwashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Information:Part I

Just to tell you how old the kids are in this story ok.

June **Grayson-Age 14-Yellow-Born in the year 2036.**

**Father-Carter Grayson-Red-Lightspeed Rescue-**

**Mother-Dana-Deceased-**

**Siblings:2**

**Bret-Age 21-Born in 2029.**

**Andy-Age 17-Born in 2033.**

Becky **Tate-Age 16-Born in 2034-Blue**

**Father-Commander Sky Tate-Blue**

**Mother-Sydney-Pink-**

**Siblings:3**

**Wesley-Age 19-Born in the year 2031-White-A-Squad**

**Cayna-Age 16-Born in the year 2034**

**Timothy-Age 13-Born in the year 2037.**

Thomas **Scott-Orange-Age 14-Born in the year 2036.**

**Father-Jason Scott-red**

**Mother:Unknown**

**Silbings-5**

**Rodney-Age 22-Adopted-Born in the year 2028**

**Shelya-Age 19-Adopted-Born in the year 2031**

**Amy-Age 19-Pink-Born in the year 2031**

**James-Age 17-Green-KO-35-Born in the year 2033**

**Ryan-Age 17-Silver-A-Squad-Miranoi-Born in the year 2033**

Keegan **Desantoes-Purple-Age 19-Born in the year 2031**

**Father-Rocky Desantoes**

**Mother-Aisah-Deceased**

**Silbings:None**

Emma **Hartford-Age-15-Green-Adopted. Birth-Unknown yet.**

**Father-Mack Hartford-red**

Cadets that were killed:

Jaylee Landors-son to Jack and Allie-First Pink Ranger-Age 22-Born in 2028.

Jason Zachary Sloan-son to Tayna Sloan-Green-Age 23-Born in the year 2026.

Faith Rhodes-daughter to Casey Rhodes-Red-Age and Birth-Unknown.

Rangers Brainwashed:

Jason Scott-

Kira Mcknight

Marcus Landors-Age 24-Born in the year 2026. Blue-A-Squad

Charlie-Red-A-Squad


	3. Chapter 3

January-2025

This is where the five kids were sent to the year of 2025. Five years of spd being attack by grumm and saved.

Emma Hartford the **green** ranger, daughter to Mack Hartford the former red ranger for the operation overdrive. June Grayson the **yellow** ranger, daughter to Carter Grayson. Becky Tate the **blue** ranger, daughter to Commander Sky Tate and Drew Tate. Thomas Scott the **orange** ranger and son to Jason Scott. Keegan Desantoes the first male purple ranger son to Rocky Desantoes.

They were sent to the past on a mission to prevent the future turning evil again.

"Man we were sent to the past"answered Keegan not too happy about the news.

"At least it's not going back or we would have died along with the others who weren't turned"answered Becky who had a shocked look on her face.

"Becky, Is something wrong?"said Emma wondering.

"Look"answered Becky pointing to the structures of the buildings in front of them.

Gasps could be heard from the rest of them.

"Great, We are in New Tech City"answered Thomas not quite sure what to do at the moment.

"Well, We better fine a place to stay for tonight"answered June.

Before any of the kids could do anything else. They heard an explosive being heard not far where they were at.

"Come on let's go check it out"answered Keegan.


	4. Chapter 4

Explosions:Part II

When June,Emma,Keegan,Becky and Thomas arrived to the explosion scene. They saw many insects breaking into a jewerly store.

"Come, Let's go help them out"said Thomas dashing over to help the battle out.

"Thomas, People will know who we are"answered Becky following her team mate to the scene of the crime.

"The bystanders will at least know whom is a ranger"said Keegan.

Insects spotting the five standing there watching them of course.

Two of them taking their weapons out

"We shall take these kids as our hostages"answered insect 1 out loud.

Four of other insects surrounding the five kids.

"Uh, Oh we are surrounded"answered June.

"Now what are we supposed to do now?"said Thomas

Before anyone could do anything. Three spd rangers showed up.

"Hold it right there"answered Alanna the silver ranger.

"Release the hostages"answered Andrew the green ranger out loud.

"How about not"said insect 4-pointing it's pichers at Emma in the face.

Emma trying not to scream

Becky answered to the others

"Ready guys"answered Becky taking over as the leader of the group.

"Cosmic Accerlate Spd Green Ranger"yelled Emma transforming into green ranger form.

"Cosmic Accerlate Spd Yellow Ranger"yelled June.

"Cosmic Accerlate Spd Blue Ranger"yelled becky

"Cosmic Accerlate Spd Orange Ranger"yelled Thomas

"Cosmic Accerlate Spd Purple Ranger"yelled Keegan

The five of the kids transforming into their future selves forms.

The other 3 stood there in shocked of course.

"That can't be"said Andrew confused.

"Deal with this later guys"answered Sarah taking over as leader for her team mates at the moment.

"Spd Emergency Silver Ranger"yelled Alanna

"Spd Emergency Pink Ranger"yelled Sarah

"Spd Emergency Green Ranger"yelled Andrew

Now the 8 of the stood together.

"Come let's take these bugs down for good"yelled Sarah and Becky said at once.

3 hours late, Sarah,Andrew and Alanna had brought the five kids to spd headquarters on earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Situation:Part I

It's been at least 3 hours,since Cadet Alanna James, Cadet Sarah Brookes and Cadet Andrew Brushman brought the others brought to headquarters.

Former B-Squad rangers were there among with several other former adults rangers.

Becky,Thomas,Emma,June and Keegan were staring at their parents past selves.

"Uh, Are we in trouble?"asked Emma wanting to know.

Everyone peering at her in the face.

"We would like to know how it is possible for another ranger team to be here?"asked Jack, even through he isn't a ranger anymore.

The five of them looked at each other in the face.

"We were sent here from our timeline to help you rangers out"answered Becky arms folded across her chest.

"When you mean timeline, what year are you from?"asked Rose from the operation overdrive ranger team said.

"We can't tell what year we are from"answered Thomas frowning at them in the face.

"Do you have something to eat?"asked Keegan wondering.

"KEEGAN"yelled his team mates, peering at him in the face.

"What, It's been several hours since we had anything to eat"answered Keegan.

"All we can tell you that our timeline is in trouble"answered Becky not wanting to stake their future into any more jepoardy at the moment.

Both Karone, Andros and Zhane were there. Since they have a special gift to know things.

Karone peers at the kids in the face.

"Your from the future right?"asked Karone peering at the five kids in the face.

Everyone noticed the shocked looks on the kids faces.

"Yes"answered Thomas.

"Your timeline is in trouble, because of rangers being brainwashed right?"asked Karone again.

That's when Emma started to yelled at them in the face.

"Stop it, we lost three team mates because of our families turning against each other"yelled Emma crying.

Becky and June faced toward the others

"Now, You know the reason we didn't want to tell you rangers"answered June glaring at everyone else in the face.

"We came here to stop it from happening in this time zone if possible"answered Keegan who was drinking juice now. That was served in the conference room at the moment.

"Ok, We understand now"answered Sydney not wanting to upset the kids.

"Do you kids have a place to stay for the time being?"asked Jason wanting to know of course.

"We were actually looking for a place to stay"answered Becky frowning at them.

Commander Sky Tate, Commander Tommy Oliver, Captain Rocky Desantoes and Lt. Wesley Collins spoke up.

"I believe we can arrange you kids to stay in one the apartments on the base"answered Wesley, can sense something from one of the kids.

"Yes, Since their are five of you together, Alanna, Sarah can share with the three of you girls, while Andrew does the same with you boys"answered Tommy.

Sarah, Alanna and Andrew looked at the five kids in the face.

"That's fine by us"answered Sarah.


	6. Chapter 6

New Place:Part I

It's been at least several hours since June, Becky and Emma were situated into their new home for the time being. Sarah and Alanna didn't mind moving into a bigger apartment.

Andrew also didn't mind moving into an apartment away from his bossy cousin who is a ranger for C-Squad.

Sarah, Alanna, June, Becky and Emma were given the biggest apartment throughout the the academy area.

Because it had at least 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, rec and family room and kitchen area in the living space.

"Wow"said Alanna peering into one of the bedrooms.

The others heading toward their own bedrooms in the girl's apartment.

But Emma, June and Becky didn't have alot of clothes with them through. Only have a few things among each of them in a bag.

Shortly there was a knock at their apartment.

June was closer to the door way and said something out loud. In which the other girls coming from different parts of the apartment areas.

"Who is it?"asked June, making sure nothing was going to happen.

"Keegan and Thomas"answered Keegan through the doorway.

June opening the door to her team mates.

"Where's Andrew?"asked Sarah wondering.

"Informing the rest of your team"answered Thomas out loud.

It's been at least 2 hours since the boys arrived to the girl's apartment.

Sarah and Alanna were about to say something, when their was another knock at the door.

Keegan and Thomas were in front of their team mates protecting them.

"Girls is everything alright?"asked Sydney who came to check on the kids.

"Yeah, Everything is fine Lt. Tate"yelled Alanna.

Sarah opens the door. There standing in the hallway area was.

Sydney, Sky, Bridge, Connor, Andros, Karone, Zhane, Elizabeth, Rocky and Jason.

"Andrew inform that you boys were heading toward the girls apartment"said Rocky.

The former rangers, standing or sitting down in the apartment.

"Came to see how you were doing at your new home"answered Connor.

"We are just fine, thank you for asking"answered Becky with her arms folded across her chest.

"Becky! Is there something wrong?"asked Sky wondering.

"I don't have to tell you anything"answered Becky storming out of the apartment area.

Sky earning a smack against the head, by Elizabeth and Sydney.

"Was it something I said?"asked Sky wanting to know if he said something wrong.

"Let's say Becky lost most of her family in our future"answered Keegan getting a glare look from his team mates.

"Ok"answered Elizabeth.

"Why you don't kids go meet the others at the simulation area"answered Zhane.

Zhane, Karone and Andros knew something must have happen in the kids future.


	7. Chapter 7

New Place:Part II

Becky was actually wandering around the base.

Not even noticing Wesley Collins standing walking towards her of course. He didn't know yet about the mystery kids out arriving out of know where.

"Hey, Cadet shouldn't you be in the simulations or mess hall?"asked Wesley wondering why one of the cadets was outside of the base.

Becky frozed at the voice and peered up, looking at her deceased father in her time.

"Uh, I was just getting some fresh air"answered Becky shocked of course.

Who just passed out of course on the ground.

Before Wesley could do anything, there was a shout from being said from one of the buildings.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?"Shouted some voices.

Wesley turned toward some of the voices being said.

"Keegan Lex Desantoes"yelled Thomas forgetting they weren't in their timeline anymore of course.

"Thomas, What did you just say?"asked Andrew who had come with some others students and former rangers.

Who were shocked in hearing the name being said.

"Oops, You weren't supposed to know about our names"answered Thomas peering at those standing there of course in shocked of course.

Rocky was kind of in a shocked, so were his team mates who were surrounding them.

"How, Does Rocky have a kid?"asked Kimberly wanting to know.

Andros, Zhane and Karone sort knew some things about the kids timeline.

Keegan and Thomas helped Becky up from the ground

"Man!, Emma and June are gonna have a fit about this"answered Keegan groaning.

Becky leaning against Thomas for supported.

"Uh, What just happen?"asked Becky wondering why there were so many rangers surrounding them.

"We found you passed out on the ground"said Sydney speechless of course.

"Plus Thomas blew it by saying Keegan full name out loud"answered Andrew.

Becky turns toward her two team mates and yells at them

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID"Yelled Becky glaring at her two team mates in the face.

"Becky! What's wrong?"asked Sarah who came with Alanna, Emma and June hurrying outside.

Becky peers up at everyone in the face

"Becky, I think it's time we tell them where we come from so we can help them fight the evil"answered June already knowing in what just happen.

Becky about so say something else, but got interrupted by Emma hitting both boys in the nose with her fist.

Thomas and Keegan holding their noses with their hands.

Everyone was shocked in the reaction of course.

Emma whispered something into Becky's ear.

2 minutes later Becky nodded her head.

Emma turns toward everyone.

"Is there a place we can sit and talk about us kids?"asked Emma wondering to know.


	8. Chapter 8

Information Given:Part II

Emma, June, Becky, Thomas and Keegan were leaning against the wall in the conference room of the spd academy walls. Alanna, Andrew, Sarah were among the others waiting on the information given.

"Before we start, uh what year is it?"asked June wondering.

Everyone else looked at each other in the face.

"It's the year 2025"answered

"Just great"said Becky not to happy about that information given to them.

"Becky, We know there is something wrong"said Sydney wanting to know.

Emma puts her hand on Becky's shoulder and whispers something into her ear.

Then said something to the rangers in the face.

"The year we kids come from is the year 2050"answered Emma telling everyone in the face.

"But, For some reason we were brought way back into the past to stop it from happening again"answered June peering at everyone in the room.

Everyone was surprised at the information given.

"In what's happening again?"asked Kira wondering.

The five kids looked at each other in the face.

"Uh, We shouldn't tell you incase it interrupts our timeline"said Thomas.

"Ok"said Casey.

"Maybe you tell us so we can help you kids out"answered Connor.

Emma, Becky, June, Thomas and Keegan looked at each other in the face.

"Ok, Where we come from in the year 2050 rangers from different teams would turned against each other"answered Thomas.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Many died in out own timeline"answered Keegan.

"We watch our fellow team mates die in front of us"answered June.

"We already know that Keegan is some what related to Rocky right?"asked Zack.

"Yes, Keegan Lex is Rocky son from the future"answered Emma.

"What about you kids whose parents are yours?"asked Will wondering.

"I'm Emma Hartford daughter to Mack Hartford of the operation overdrive rangers, and I'm the green ranger in my time"answered Emma.

Waving towards the others.

"I'm Becky Tate daughter to Sky and Drew Tate and is the blue ranger in my time zone"answered Becky with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm June Grayson daughter to Carter Grayson of the lightspeed rescue and is the yellow ranger"answered June.

"Thomas Scott son to Jason son and is the orange ranger"answered Thomas.


	9. Chapter 9

Family:Part I

"When you said your team mates died, does that mean us?"asked Andrew wanting to know.

"We don't really know all the details to tell you guys"said June.

"Sorry"said Thomas.

"But the 3 that did die were our friends, and they were killed by Jason, Kira and Marcus"answered Becky glaring at the rangers in the face.

Former rangers saw the way Becky was glaring at them in the face.

"Who died?"asked Ethan wondering.

Emma, and the others looked at each other in the face.

"Jaylee first male pink ranger, died at the age 14 years old"."Son to Allie and Jack"said Keegan.

Former B-Squad rangers were shocked of course.

"Jason Zachary, green and 12 years old"."Son to Tayna Sloan"answered Thomas.

"Faith Rhodes,red and 14 years old"."Daughter to Casey"answered Emma.

"Who is Marcus?"asked Shane wondering.

"Marcus killed his own brother Jaylee"answered June.

"June, You never mention anything about your mother"said Kelsey wondering.

"That's because my mother died when I was very age"answered June.

"Wait, Dana is dead in your time?"asked Chad.

"Yes, But I've 2 wonderful brothers who helped my dad in raising me"answered June.

"Who is Drew Tate?"asked Elizabeth wondering.

Former B-Squad were looking at the kids in the face.

"Actually, My adopted parents were gay"answered Becky glaring at everyone in the face.

Mouths were wide open. Wesley looked at his son in the face.

Sky saw the look his father was giving him of course.

"Father, You can stop giving me that look"said Sky glaring back at his father in the face.

"Becky, You said adopted parents what about your real parents?"asked Eric.

"My real father died when I was only 4 years old at the time"answered Becky.

"Who was your father?"asked Taylor.

"He was a red ranger, that's all I'm going to tell you all"answered Becky walking out of the conference room area.

Everyone else staring in what happen at the moment.

Everyone else glared at the others in the face.

"You wouldn't know who Becky parents are would you?"asked Dustin.

"Yes!, But only she can tell you that"answered Sarah butting into the converstation.

Everyone looked at her in the face.

"I think you guys should give Becky some time before she tells you rangers anything about the future time"answered Andrew speaking up.


	10. Chapter 10

Family:Part II

Sorry! If you are confused in this story.

Most of the kids are adopted in this story.

It's been several days, since everyone was told in what happen in the future.

Becky adopted parents were gay, that part was true. Drew and Sky were together for 10 years, until Drew suddenly disappeared. Then Sky married Sydney they been together for at least 18 years now.

Jason, Kira and some of the friends were talking in the conference room area.

"Is that true. That our team mates killed the kids in the future?"asked Connor shocked of course. Since he and Kira have been dating at least 7 months now.

"We don't even know if the kids are really telling us the truth here"exclaimed Ashley peering at the others in the face.

"I sense they aren't making it up"answered Karone glaring at Ashley in the face.

"But, How can we have kids in the year 2050?"asked Katherine shocked of course.

"Guys, We still need to which red ranger that Becky was telling us"said Danny pointing it out.

"How are we supposed to do that?"asked Max peering at his friends and the other rangers in the face.

"Face it, The kids aren't going to tell us anything"answered Dustin who was munching a sandwich.


	11. Chapter 11

Brainwashed:Part I

At the moment in the future-2050. Some of the former rangers who were brainwashed were getting irrated. That they figured out not all of cadets were captured or killed.

"How could this be"yelled Marcus glaring at the others.

"Don't look at us"shouted Max who was one of the captured rangers in the cell-holed with some of the others.

"Guys.. Please you have to remember us"cried Tayna shocked the way her old friends were turning out of course.

"We will find out where the those five went too"demanded Kira glaring at those who were in the cell-pen.

"Jason. Think of your son Thomas. What he's thinking of you killing everyone?"asked Kimberly

Jason turns around angrily-glaring at the one that betrayed him of course

"SHUT-UP"Yelled Jason angrily.

"How do you even know those five are missing?"exclaimed T:J wondering.

"Because. They are the only ones who are missing among the others"answered Joel.

Incase which rangers are brainwashed-turning against their friends, family and team mates.

Jason Scott-Red

Marcus Landors-Killed his brother-Jaylee

Kira Mcknight-Yellow

Joel Rawlings-Green

Ricky Brushman-Lt.-Cousin to Andrew.

Will Aston-Black

Dominick-Rino

Taylor Earhart-Yellow

Carlos-Black

Ashley Hammond-Yellow

These are some of the rangers that turned evil in the future. The year 2050.


	12. Chapter 12

Nightmares:Part I

Sorry! I sort of by accident delete this chapter. When I noticed, I wrote Rachel instead of writing Becky.

Becky and Emma were having nightmares again. This been the fourth night they had a nightmare of their future. The other girls were worried about the two girls.

Alanna, Sarah and June tried very hard to wake the girls up from their nightmares. The 3 of them heard Emma and Becky screaming again. Accident heard Becky say Wesley name and Emma's her father's name.

"Wesley. NO"shouted Becky bolting from her bed.

"Tyzonn. Not again"yelled Emma bolting from her bed.

"I think we should tell some of the rangers about this"said Sarah worried, about the girls.

June not quite sure what to say to the other girls at the moment. She more morried about Emma and Becky, only because they both lost their birth parents at a young age.

Before any of the girls could say anything. Emma and Becky came bolting out of the apartment-screaming from their nightmares. Their screaming woke Andrew, Thomas and Keegan up from next door in their own apartment building area.

"Girls. We heard a scream"answered Andrew worried about Alanna and Sarah on his team.

"Emma and Becky bolted out of the apartment building just a moment ago"answered June racing after her friends.

"We go alert any one whose awake"answered Thomas racing after June.

Andrew alerted the command center just in case something was going to happen to the new rangers-meaning the kids from the future.

The B-Squad Rangers, Mack Hartford, Wesley Collins, Andros, Rocky Desantoes and some of the others were awake in the mess hall. Drinking coffee since some of them had an early shift to start early.

When Cadet Lee came bolting into the mess hall breathing very hard.

"Commander Tate"yelled Cadet Geogria Lee breathing very hard.

Most of the former rangers peering up.

"Geogria what's wrong?"asked Tori wondering.

"Andrew called to alert you rangers that Emma and Becky are on the lose somewhere on the academy grounds"answered Georgia breathing hard again.

"Georgia. Take a deep breathe"said Sydney worried.

"Did Andrew say anything else?"asked Bridge worried.

"The he was told by Alanna, Sarah and June that Emma and Becky had their 4th nightmares and bolted out of the apartment"answered Georgia.

When Sky and Mack heard that Becky and Emma bolted out of the apartment building. They too bolted out of the mess hall in a flash, shortly followed by their friends and team mates.

Andrew and the others found Emma and Becky on the ground near their simulations rooms. They weren't the only ones who overheard Emma and Becky say their parents out loud.

"Tyzonn. Not Again"Screamed Emma shaking.

"Wesley. No"Yelled Becky shaking.

"How does Emma and Becky know Tyzonn and Wesley?"asked Connor wondering.

June answers toward thems.

"We have to talk in private. All except Kira Mcknight, Jason Scott, Joel Rawlings, Will Aston, Ashley and some of the others adults"answered June glaring at the former rangers in the past.

"Ok"answered Sky, worried.

Back in the apartment buildings area again. Meaning the girls bedroom, Becky and Emma were taken back to their bedrooms.

"Ok. Why are you only speaking to some of us rangers?"asked Tommy wondering.

"Because those fellow rangers, killed some of our friends who were rangers in our future"answered Keegan glaring at the former rangers in the face.

"How does Emma know Tyzonn? Same with Becky knowing Wesley"said Nick wondering.

"Because Wesley Collins is Becky's birth father". "He died when Becky was 6 years old at the time. So Becky lived with Sky and Drew, and then Sky married Sydney the pink spd ranger in our future"answered Thomas.

"Tyzonn and Viola are Emma birth parents in our future. But! When they were killed in the line of duty"answered Keegan not quite sure what to say to the rest of the operation overdrive rangers in the face.

"Mack Hartford took his step raising their daughter as his own"answered Thomas telling those in the room.

Tyzonn was shocked of having a daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Shocking Discovery:Part I

"Wesley Collins is Becky's Birth father. He died when Becky was 6 years old"."Then, Becky lived with her brother, until Drew death. Then Sky married Sydney Drew the pink ranger"answered Thomas telling those in the apartment building area, where the girls were staying at.

Mouths were wide open.

"What about the others on your team?"said Elizabeth wondering.

Keegan answered

"Casey Daughter, Allie and Jack Son, and some of our team mates were killed"answered Keegan worried about his father in the future.

Jack was shocked of the news, of his son being killed.

"Jaylee, Was murdered by his own brother-Marcus Landors who is born in the year 2030"answered Thomas.

"So. You wouldn't know why you were sent here then?"asked Elizabeth wondering.

"NO. We don't"answered Becky who had awaken up ago, and overheard her team mates telling the others about their future.

Becky's team mates glare at her in the face. June slowly backs away a little, not wanting to get Becky angry at her. She bumps into Carter and Ryan of course who overheard what happen earlier.

Ryan puts his hands on his niece shoulders.

"Becky. Don't get mad we didn't have a choice but to tell our parents"groaned Thomas peering at Becky in the face.

"June. Decided to tell our parents from the past about our future"groaned Keegan who glared at June in the face.

June glares at her team mates in the face.

"HEY. WE REALLY DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE. JUST THOUGHT THEY COULD HELP US FROM PREVENTING THE OTHERS FROM KILLING EACH OTHER AGAIN"Yelled June angrily.

Becky sits down near her brother-Sky on the couch. Lays her head down on his shoulders.

"Becky. If your tired. We could talk about this later"said Wesley, facing the facts he has a child in the future.

Becky picks her head off of Sky's shoulders for a moment.

"I knew sooner or later, what happen to our future would come out to the open"yawned Becky glaring at those in the apartment.

"Becky. Why didn't you or Emma say something about you having nightmares?"asked Elizabeth wondering.

"Emma doesn't really like talking about what happen to her parents"answered Keegan who was drinking some orange juice.

"Why! Not?"said Will wondering.

Emma slowly comes out of the bedroom she's been staying in the apartment. She could overheard her friends and team mates telling her past rangers what happen in their future.

"I was there when, my father was killed in the line of duty"answered Emma coming into the family room area.


	14. Chapter 14

Facts:Part I

"I was there, when my father was killed in the line of duty"answered Emma coming into the family room in the apartment, where the girls were staying in the past.

"Emma. Sorry our parents had to know"answered Becky peering at her friend and team mate in the face.

Emma shuggs her shoulders, she is leaning against the wall in the family room.

"How old were you? When Tyzonn was killed in the line of duty"said Ronny wondering and in shocked of course.

Emma peers at the rangers of the past.

"Viola died when I was 3 years old"answered Emma going back into her bedroom.

Everyone else watching her disappear back into her bedroom.

"Ok. That doesn't answer the question"said Connor

"You don't know what it was like for us kids in our future"yelled Becky-punching Connor in the face with her fist. Stomping out of the apartment building areas. Sarah and Alanna go after her, after glaring at Connor in the face.

"Your lucky. That Becky didn't do anything else on your body"answered June glaring at the red dino thunder ranger in the face.

"So. How many die in your future?"asked Rose wondering.

"We really don't know. But we saw our team mates died in front of us"answered Thomas.

"Well! It's the year 2025. So some of you wouldn't be born yet"answered Dustin pointing it out.

"Gee. Like we didn't know that. Yellow Ninja Storm Ranger"Yelled Keegan angrily.

"We don't know why. We were sent here"demanded June backing away from everyone. Going to check on Emma and see how she was doing.

Keegan and Thomas watched June disappear out of the family room.

"Please. Rangers don't upset our friends later in the future"answered Thomas about to get up.

When Sarah returns without Becky and Alanna of course.

"Sarah. Where's Becky and Alanna?"asked Xander wondering

Before Sarah could say anything, Emma and June raced out of the bedroom.

Calling out their ranger powers out loud. Bolting out of the apartment building.

"Cosmic Accerlate SPD Yellow"Yelled June racing out of the apartment in a hurry.

"Cosmic Accerlate SPD Green"Yelled Emma racing after June in a hurry.

"Space Partol Delta Silver Ranger"yelled Sarah racing after Emma in a flash.

Everyone else bolted after the boys, who raced after the girls.

"Ok. Something is wrong"said Tommy

"Yeah. Something must have happen to Alanna and Becky"answered Nick

Everyone racing after the kids.

"I can't lose my daughter"answered Wesley

"I can't lose my sister"answered Sky.

When they got there, it was a shocking site. To see some strangers, at first they didn't know what was happening to their kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Betrayel:Part I

The former rangers of the future. Knew something was up, when some of the missing cadets weren't found in their future. Jason was thinking in what his former team mates had said about his son.

Thomas was one of the cadets that was missing from the future. So were some of his former team mates kids were missing also.

Jason banged his fist against the screen.

"Jason. My man take it easy"answered Joel glaring at Jason in the face. Jason turns his faced toward the others who were searching on their kids where abouts.

Marcus was angry that he let the others get away so fast.

"When. I found those pests. I'm going to kill them"answered Marcus yelling out loud.

The others faced toward Marcus in the face.

"You aren't the only one"answered Ashley angry that Andros had broken her heart long time ago.

It was Kira that mention something. Since she had tortured her ex-boyfriend- Connor to find out where the kids were at.

"Guys. Connor, accidently told me where the kids are"answered Kira coming into the control room area.

Everyone peered up in what they were doing.

"Where?"asked Joel wondering

"The Year 2025"answered Kira smiling a little.

"Ok. Now that we know where the kids are. Whose going to get them to come back?"asked Katherine wondering.

Little did they know, only some of the rangers turned against their friends, where pretending to be evil.

"We also don't know what the kids told in the past"answered Susan pointing it out to them in the face.

Former Rangers who were thinking to themselves.

Jason stands up.

"I'm going to the past, to get my son"answered Jason angrily. He was angry that his son-betrayed his trust, and went to the past.

"We don't know, which kid is the year 2025"answered Katherine pointing it out.

"We shall know, when we get there in a few hours"answered Kira smiling to herself of course.

Back in the past, some of the rangers, raced after the kids of the future.

"Something is wrong"said Sydney worried about finding out, that Sky had married Drew, and having a sister.

"Let's hope nothing is wrong"exclaimed the first ranger team.

Few minutes later, they found the their kids from the future. Keegan, Becky, Thomas, Emma, June were just standing in shocked.

"Guys. What's wrong?"asked Andrew facing toward his new friends.

June points ahead of them, a couple feet away from her friends.

Alanna and Sarah saw the others.

"Uh. Oh"answered Alanna not liking where this was going.

Sarah tells the others-meaning the rangers of the past, that they had company.

"Show yourselves"bellowed B-Squad of the Past. Sky was standing right behind Becky for support. Due she was shaking so much at the moment.

Rangers of the Future stepped out of nowhere in front of their past selves and their kids.

Rangers of the Past, were shocked of seeing their future selves.

"Uh. Oh"answered Blake.


	16. Chapter 16

Betrayel:Part II

"Uh. Oh"said Blake in seeing some of the future selves-former rangers standing there of course. Since Jason, Kira and those of the past didn't know that they turned evil in the future. They stared at their future selves who were very tick off at the moment.

"Ok. Would someone explain why we are seeing double?"asked Ashley wondering. Who looked shocked in facing her double-meaning her future self in the past.

Andrew spoke up

"Yeah. We were told that some of the past rangers will turned against their fellow rangers in the future"answered Andrew speaking out loud.

"Mr. Brushman is right about us turning against one another"answered Joel of the future staring at his former team mates of the past.

Jason slowly walks toward his son-Thomas who was standing there, in shocked.

"Glad. To see me again son"answered Jason a couple feet away from everyone.

Thomas get's smack against the head, by Becky of course. Who is facing Marcus who killed their friends in the face.

"Leave us alone. We were happy here"yelled Keegan angrily.

Future rangers, thinking to themselves at the moment.

"How about"said Katherine

"NOT"Yelled Joel

"We are taking you back to our home"answered Ashley

"We don't have a home to go to anymore"bellowed Becky facing the future rangers in the face.

"You killed about anybody on the ranger teams"answered Thomas glaring at his father of the future standing there of course.

"We had no choice"yelled Will the black operation overdrive of the future said out loud.

Emma and June stepped forward.

"Cosmic Accerlate SPD Yellow Ranger"Shouted June appearing into her ranger form.

Same with Emma changing into her ranger form.

"I'm not going back. You killed my parents"answered Emma.

"Not our fault. That Tyzonn was in the way"answered Will again of the future.

Operation Overdrive of the past, were in shocked in what they were seeing of course.

The other kids were in their ranger forms also.

"You can't make sure go back"screamed Keegan angrily, racing toward the rangers of the future.


	17. Chapter 17

Taken Away:Part I

"You aren't making us go back there"answered Keegan racing toward the rangers of the future standing there in front of their past-selves.

The rest of the kids were in their ranger forms. As so were the rangers of the past, in their rangers forms.

Except that Alanna, Andrew and Sarah were pushed back away from the rangers of the future.

"Sorry. We can't let them kill anymore people"answered Thomas facing his father-Jason of the future.

"We can help you fight them"exclaimed Rose in shocked what she was seeing of the rangers of the future.

Operation Overdrive of the Past were staring at Will of the Future in the face.

Tyzonn was furious in what the Black operation overdrive of the future said about him being in the way. Tyzonn layed his hand on Emma's shoulders, just incase she need him.

Sky doing the same for his sister, as the others were doing the same for their kids.

Keegan raced toward the future rangers, but was twisted in front of Katherine and Kira of the future.

"So. What shall it be kids?"asked Katherine staring at the kids in the past.

The kids were thinking to themselves for a moment. They didn't want anyone else in the past to get hurt. Because of their mistakes they might had change, since being in the past. And meeting their parents-past-selves.

"Fine. We will head back with you rangers"answered Emma not really wanting to leave only living relatives of the past.

"Good. You made a right choice then"answered Joel

"NO"Yelled Tyzonn and the rest of their friends and family members said at once.

"We aren't letting you take our kids away from here"exclaimed Rocky in shocked in seeing Katherine from the future.


	18. Chapter 18

Taken Away:Part II

Keegan was still against Katherine and Kira's arms surrounding his form. Since he couldn't move a muscle.

The Rangers of the Past, surrounded the kids-they gotten to know about.

"We aren't letting you take them"bellowed B-Squad at once.

"Yeah. I won't let Emma go back there again"answered Tyzonn and the rest of the Operation Overdrive of the past said.

Rangers of the Future glared at each other in the face.

"Well! We didn't except being ambush against our past-selves"answered Katherine peering at her former team mates in the past.

"Look. We really don't want to kill you. To get our kids"answered Joel.

"Joel. You don't even have kids in the first place"answered Jason glaring at the green lightspeed rescue.

"Yeah I know. But my teammates do"answered Joel

Carter and the rest of the lightspeed rescue surrounding June of course.

That's when suddenly there was a blast of flashes, that made everyone flew into different directions.

"What the hell?"demanded the future rangers out loud.

"What happen?"asked Rose peering up.

Becky powers were the ones that were growning.

"SORRY. WE AREN'T LETTING YOU TAKE US PERIOD"Answered Becky.

Everyone was shocked in what they were seeing, including the rangers in the future. Who just stood up from being blasted onto the ground.

"Wow"answered Connor shocked.

"IF YOUR GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE BACK TO THE FUTURE. IT WILL BE ME"Answered Becky glaring at the future rangers in the face.

Everyone in the past.

"Becky Jennifer Collins. What are you thinking?"asked June angrily

Becky glares at her team mates

"DOING THE RIGHT THING, BY GOING BACK TO THE FURTURE"Answered Becky peering at the rangers of the future

"WHAT FUTURE? EVERYONE IN YOUR FAMILY WAS KILLED"Exclaimed Thomas shocked

"NOT EVERYONE"Yelled Becky, who was now standing with the rangers of the future now.

Rangers of the future, disappeared along with Becky of course.


	19. Chapter 19

Family:Part I

1 hour since, Becky went back to the future with the rangers that betrayed their friends. Everyone else in the past, were shocked in what took place.

"NO"Shouted Keegan who was holding his left arm to his chest. Since he was slammed against the ground, after the rangers of the future took Becky away from everyone else.

"Keegan. We should get your arm looking at"said Rocky worried about his son. That he gotten to know for the past 6 months now.

Keegan glaring at the rest of the former rangers of the past. His friends were being with their family members trying to get comfort. As for Emma and June the only thing they did, was collasped onto the cold ground in a heap.

Sarah and Alanna were crying into Andrew's shoulders. They gotten to know Becky, has a friend for the last 6 months.

"WHY? GIVE ME A REASON WHY BECKY WOULD GO BACK?"Asked Sky shocked in what his sister did in front of him and their father.

Kids peering at them in the face. Emma standing between Mack and Tyzonn, since she was a little weak. Same with June, crying into her father's arms, meaning Carter.

"Didn't you say that Wesley is dead?"asked Eric wondering.

"Yes. Wesley is dead, along with Commander Sky Tate"spoke Thomas.

"We watch Jason Scott, Kira Mcknight, Ashley Hammond, Katherine Hillard, Will Aston, Marcus Landors, Lee Brushman and Joel Rawlings kill most of our friends and parents"cried June into her father's arms.

Sarah, Alanna and Andrew heads snaps up when they heard a name being said.

"Wait. Who is Lee Brushman?"asked Alanna wanting to know of course

"That. We can't tell you because if could change our future"answered Thomas mad that Becky went with the future rangers.

"You are alreadying changing the future by staying here in the past"answered Connor pointing it out.

"Yes. We know that we changing the future by being here"answered Keegan still holding his left arm to his chest. Rocky helping his son.

"But. If those who betrayed the others. They would have just killed us"answered June peering up.

"I believe something or someone sent us to the past. So we could change history and wouldn't die in our future"answered Emma who wasn't crying. She just stood there in shocked of course.


	20. Chapter 20

Rangers In The Future:Part I

June Grayson-Age 13-Yellow

Emma Hartford-Adopted-Green

Keegan Desantoes-Purple

Thomas Scott-Orange

Becky Collins-Blue

Sarah Brookes-Silver-SPD Ranger In The Past

Alanna James-Pink-SPD Ranger IN THE Past

Andrew Brushman-Green-SPD Ranger In The Past.

At the moment, Becky had returned with the rangers of the future, to save her friends from being hurt. There was something she never told her friends about her family being killed in front of them. Since they watched their friends or family members being killed in front of them.

Now! The rangers were taken against their friends or team mates. Where worried when the others didn't show up, to give them food for the last couple hours.

"Something is wrong. If our friends didn't come in here"answered Cassie.

"How can you call her your friend? After she did to the others that didn't make it"asked Kendrix angrily. Angrily that Joel turned against the rest of the lost galaxy rangers.

Cassie standing up, leaning against the wall.

"I know that Ashley wouldn't hurt me"exclaimed Cassie.

"Please. Nothing happen to our kids"answered Rocky worried about the safety of his son-Keegan at the moment.

Few moments later, Marcus comes walking into the room, that the rest of the rangers were being kept.

"In a few minutes. The others will come back with the kids either dead or alive"answered Marcus peering at the rangers in the face.

"Marcus. How could you kill your own brother?"asked Elizabeth shocked of course.

Marcus smacks his hand across Elizabeth faces-really hard.

Bridge, Sydney, Zelda-daughter to Lee Brushman of the Future. Lee the Son of Andrew's Cousin of the Past.

"Don't you dare talk to me whore"answered Marcus about to hit Elizabeth agains the head again.

Jack, stood up angrily.

BeFore the others could say anything. The others returned, and appeared into the room.

"Hey"answered Katherine waving

"Hello. We have returned to you all"answered Joel

"We brought something back with us"answered Ashley.

Jason stepped away from the form of course.

RANGERS-WHO WERE CAPTURED, GASPS.

Because there standing right in the middle, of the Rangers of the Future, that went back to the Past. Was Becky Collins standing there of course.

Gasps could be heard.

"How? You kept Becky here in the future"exclaimed Sydney shocked of course.

"Actually no. June and the others are fine in the past"answered Becky peering at the rangers of the Future in the face.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"THE PAST"Yelled Zhane and Karone at once.

"Yes. We have, Connor in helping us in that part"answered Kira glaring at her friends in the face.

Rest of the Rangers glared over to Connor, who was still out of it of course.

"Connor wouldn't do something like that. Unless he was drugged or force into"answered Kimberly of course.

"Becky. What are you doing here? Everyone in your family is dead"answered Zelda shocked in seeing Becky of course.

Becky had her arms across her chest.

"Yes. I know that know stupid"answered Becky-giving them a glare in the face. Meaning only some of the Rangers noticed, the way Becky was giving them a warning of course.

"We shall leave, Becky here with you for a couple hours"answered Jason. Angry that his son didn't come back to the future with him of course.

Everyone left, all except Marcus of course.


	21. Chapter 21

Rangers In The Future:Part II

Marcus was still the only one who was standing there in the room. Becky was hugging her aunts and uncles around the shoulders. It's been so many months since everyone watched their friends die in front of them.

Jason and the others who left the room, to discuss what they would do with Becky in the mean time. They didn't know, what Marcus had in his sleeves of course.

Marcus pushes Becky away from her family members.

"Now. I have to challenge to do terrible things to do. In front of everyone watching"answered Marcus

Becky stood her ground.

"I'm not afraid of you"answered Becky.

Marcus stepping toward Becky's form.

"YOU SHOULD BE"Answered Marcus

"HEY"Yelled Zelda who was leaning against the wall.

Marcus turns his eyes toward her of course.

"Hey. What?"asked Marcus wondering

"The others wouldn't be that happy. If you decided to kill Becky at the moment"answered Elizabeth trying to get Marcus away from her niece.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE OTHERS WOULD SAY. THEY WOULD BE HAPPY TO GET RID OF ONE OF THE BRATS"Yelled Marcus who suddenly shot Becky in the stomach.

"NO"Yelled The Former B-Squad, all trying to get to Becky's form.


	22. Chapter 22

Rangers In The Future:Part III

Author's Note:Sorry! That I haven't been updating much. My computer was down for at least a week. Please read and review back to me soon.

Marcus Landors shot Becky in the stomache. The Former B-Squad Rangers, trying to rush to Becky to stop the bleeding.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT. UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE NEXT"Yelled Marcus pointing his gun in front of the B-Squad Rangers in the face.

"Marcus. Why? Becky didn't do anything to you"exclaimed Amy, cousin to Zelda. Amy being the daughter by one of Jason's Scott kids. Also watching at least everyone in her family being killed. All except her uncle-Joseph Scott being sent to the past. Her grandfather turning against his friends.

Marcus angrily turns towards Amy in the face.

"YOUR NEXT. IF YOU DON'T SHUT-THE HELL UP"Yelled Marcus.

Amy stood her ground. Before anyone else could say anything.

Kira and Jason came back into the room, with some food for their friends. Just to let you know, they are actually pretending to turn evil against their friends. Been keeping Sky Tate, alive some where else in the base.

They frozed in what they saw one of the big rooms.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN?"Asked Kira wondering.

"ASKED MARCUS!"Yelled Aiden Brushman-nephew to Andrew.

Kira and Jason turning toward, Marcus in the face.

"Marcus. Would you care to explain what happen to Becky?"asked Jason peering at Marcus in the face.

Connor starts to awake up, due to the drugs. Seeing the gun in Marcus hand, and Becky laying on the floor, bleeding from her stomache.

"There's nothing to say"answered Marcus, trying to hide the gun behind him of course.

"LIAR"Shouted Connor jumping up from the couch he was currently sitting on.

"How dare you call me a liar"shouted Marcus

"IF YOUR A LIAR. WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE THAT GUN BEHIND YOUR BACK? PROBABLY THE GUN YOU USED TO SHOOT BECKY IN THE STOMACHE WITH"Yelled Connor angrily.

Mallory-daughter to Zhane, was going to help by stopping the bleeding. But couldn't because, Marcus had drugged some of the cadets.

Jason and Kira glaring at Marcus in the face. They both furious Marcus at the moment.

"Kira! Take Becky to the medical wing"answered Jason, glaring at Becky who was clunching her stomach. By using some of her powers.

Kira nods, her head.

"Take, Sydney and Elizabeth with you. Let the others know ok"answered Jason telling Kira this.

Sydney, Elizabeth and Kira leave the room with Becky in their arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Friends:Part I

In the past, the kids wouldn't do anything at the moment. Keegan was taken to the medical bay at the base. Due to his broken arm, cause by the future rangers coming to take them back to the future with them.

Everyone else was given a couple days off. Due to what the rangers of the past just saw a couple hours ago. Currently sitting in the rec room or family room at Emma Hartford's home in San Angles a couple hours away from New Tech City. Emma was still weak, in seeing one of her team mates being taken away.

"Uh. I know you can't tell us what's going in the future"said Kira who was shocked in seeing her future self-appear a couple hours ago.

"But. With you kids already being here. Aren't you already changing your future by staying?"asked Ashley wondering.

"Ashley! You have to understand the kids just lost one of their team mates"exclaimed Ethan, Connor, Andros, and Rose said at once.

Ashley standing up from where she was sitting on the chair. With Andros, since she was seating in his lap for the time being.

"BY THE KIDS BEING HERE IN THIS TIME. THEY MIGHT AS WELL, JUST TELL US WHAT'S THE HELL IS GOING ON". GLARING AT HER FRIENDS AND OTHER TEAM MATES IN THE FACE."SINCE THE KIDS ALREADY KNOW, THAT THEY CAN'T GO BACK IN THEIR OWN TIME. THEY SHOULD AT LEAST TELL US"Yelled Ashley angrily.

Keegan had arrived moments ago, with his arm in a sling. He sat down between Thomas and Andrew on the couch.

"Keegan. How is your arm?"asked Kimberly wondering

Rocky answered

"His arm has to be in the sling at least a month"answered Rocky.

Keegan and Rocky had arrived, and overheard everything that Ashley had said out loud.

Emma was sitting between, Tyzonn and Mack on the couch. June was sitting with the lightspeed rescue rangers on floor.

"Ashley! Your going to far"answered Zhane glaring at the yellow space ranger in the face

Ashley glaring at the silver space ranger in the face.

"DON'T YOU THINK WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT'S THE HELL IS GOING ON"Yelled Will answering instead of Ashley of course. His fellow team mates glaring at him in the face.


	24. Chapter 24

Friends:Part II

Will's team mates glaring at him in the face.

"Stop swearing. There are kids in the room"answered Chip pointing it out.

Thomas and Keegan glared at each other, and over to Emma and June who were sitting with their parents.

Emma and June peered at each other in the face at the moment. Emma slowly get's up from the couch she was currently sitting on at the moment.

"Emma!. You don't have to explain, your still weak"answered Ronny worried.

Emma peers at those in the rec room of her home, of the future of course.

"Aunt Ronny! It's ok, the former rangers need to know"answered Emma glaring at those in the rec room again. The rest of her team mates, slowly getting up from where they were sitting in the mansion. They wanted to be their for Emma, incase something bad was going to happen to her.

Mack and the rest of the operation overdrive rangers were about to get up from where they were sitting, minus Will the glare he got from his team mates and few of the other former rangers.

"Uncle Mack, Aunt Ronny and Rose and Uncle Dax. There's no need for you to get up"answered Thomas glaring at those in the face.

"Are you sure?"asked Dax worried a little.

Tyzonn more worried about, knowing that he died in his daughter's future. He wanted to be there for Emma sake, before something terrible happens to her and the other kids.

Emma peers over to her friends and team in the face.

"Rangers. Need to know everything in our future"answered Emma facing her friends.

"Emma! Are you sure? What if we change our future by telling our parents here in the past"asked June worried about changing everything.

"We were sent to the past for a reason. Maybe to change the past rangers future later and ours"answered Keegan worried about Becky through since she was in the future with the evil rangers.

"I'm more worried what's going to happen to Becky?"asked the B-Squad who gotten to know Sky's sister, from the future.

Wesley Collins nodding his head of course.

"Could you tell us who Lee Brushman is?"asked Alanna wondering.

"Lee is the son to Andrew's cousin from the past. Lee also has a daughter named Zelda who was captured by our parents"answered Thomas glaring at the first red ranger in the face.

Andrew Brushman shocked in finding about his nephew of the future.

"Becky mention before she left with the rangers of the future. Something about her family"exclaimed Taylor the yellow wildforce ranger.

"But! How? We saw everyone from her died"answered June.

Emma not sure what to tell her friends.

"Actually. That part isn't true"answered Emma facing everyone in the face.

"Emma. What are you talking about?"asked Sarah wondering

"Wesley Collins is deceased, but Kira and Jason are hiding Sky Tate in a hidden room on the base"."Both of them are pretending to become evil against their friends, to rescue to others from harm"answered Emma.

Gasps could be heard of course.


	25. Chapter 25

Rangers From The Future:Part IV

Kira, Elizabeth, Sydney were worried about Becky condition at the moment. Since Marcus had shot Becky in the stomache. The others former rangers, were told what took place in the room, holding their friends.

"Why. Are these two here?"asked Lee glaring at Elizabeth and Sydney in the face.

"Jason. Order them to help me with Becky. To stay with her"answered Kira glaring at Cadet Lee Brushman in the face.

"Your daughter, tried to help Becky but couldn't"said Sydney speaking about Zelda.

Lee glaring at the former pink spd ranger in the face

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME. I'VE NO DAUGHTER OF THAT NAME"Yelled Lee angrily.

Kira, Sydney and Elizabeth were shocked, in what Lee just inform them of course.

"Where's Jason?"asked Ashley wondering in not seeing their commanding leader.

"With the others in the room"answered Elizabeth worried about her friend's sister.

A couple minutes, later they saw Jason dragging Marcus out of the room.

"Jason! What's going on?"asked Katherine wondering.

Jason peering at the others in the face.

"Marcus! Is going to be locked in his quarters without food for a couple days"answered Jason dragging Marcus out of the medical bay area. Since that's where Becky was being kept in the mean time.

Marcus trying to get out of Jason's strong hold.

"Hey! You can't do that"screamed Marcus trying to fight his way out of Jason's arms.

Jason ignoring Marcus screams.

Becky form was took up to some breathing machines. Since she lost alot of blood, it would be a miracle if she survived the night.

"Better! Go and see how the others are doing"answered Kira meaning the her friends in the huge bedroom area.

About to leave the medical room area.

"Kira! Wait about these two? You aren't leaving them in here"asked Joel

Kira glares at the others who were still standing there of course.

"Jason. Ordered them to stay with Becky for the time being"answered Kira telling them of course.


	26. Chapter 26

Rangers From The Future:Part V

Amy Scott-daughter to Jason Scott the first red ranger, she died in the line of duty. Her niece was named after her, from one of her siblings that stay hidden for many years, even after their father-pretended to turned evil against his friends.

**Brushman-Members**

Helena Brushman-Age 34-Deceased

Ricky Brushman-Age 28-In the Future Time. In the Past-16-Luke-Age 18

Derek Brushman-Age 28-In The Future Time. In the Past he's 19 years old, Lee-In the future is 31-Zelda-is 14 Years old.

Andrew Brushman-Age 14. He's the Green ranger in the future.

**A-Squad Rangers In The Future:**

Marcus Landors-Age 22-Silver

Luke Brushman-Age 18-Yellow

Brett Grayson-Age 24-Green-Deceased

Gregory Chilman-Age 17-Red-Not Deceased, Is in a secret hidding place with some of the others remaining cadets.

**B-Squad Rangers In The Future:**

Faith Rhodes-Purple-In Hidding with the other 15-Red

Matthew Scott-Pink-In Hidding-Son to Rodney Scott(Deceased)-Age 17

Mallory-Daughter to Zhane in the Future-age 15-Blue

Jordan Carson-Adopted Daughter to Bridge Carson-Age 15-Green

Jessie Myers-Adopted daughter to Eric Myers-Age 17-Silver

**D-Squad Rangers In The Future:**

Violet Mcknight-Daughter to Connor and Kira Mcknight Of the Future-Hidding-Age 14-Pink

Jessica James-Daughter to Robert James of the Jungle Fury Team. Age 14-Purple

Mary Desantoes-Daughter to Rocky Of the Future-Age 16-Silver


	27. Chapter 27

Knowing:Part I

Sorry! I haven't been updating as much for the past months now. I've been working more hours at my job. As for my computer, the hard drive doesn't work at the moment. So at the moment, I'm out of a computer for days.

Becky was taken to the medical building at the moment. She is still in bad shape, due to Marcus Landors shooting her in the stomach. It's been at least 3 weeks since the incident now.

The former B-squad rangers were worried, of Becky's condition, due to the fact that none of the former rangers that were captured know that Becky's brother Sky is still alive in a statis pod somewhere else in the base hidden from the others.

Only a few know that they only a chance of surviving in the hidden room, that they were being kept in.

"Sydney. How is Becky doing?"asked Lily of the future was wondering of course. Also not knowing about her missing son that hasn't been found yet.

Since Sydney and Elizabeth ended up bringing some food to their friends in the secret hidden room.

"Not that great"answered Elizabeth putting baskets of food on the table.

"There is something, I would like to know about"said Connor who felt a little bit better from getting hit in the head a couple weeks ago.

His friends peering at him in the face.

"If Becky is here. Where are the others that were sent with her?"asked Connor wondering if one of his kids was ok.

"Becky mention that the evil rangers got her in the past. Rachel also said that the others were fine"said Kimberly pointing it out.

"But. We don't know which of our kids are in the past"said Rose.

All thinking a moment to themselves. When Jason came walking into the room.

"Sorry. Guys had to let you know that, Becky is asking to see you about something"said Jason telling his friends in the face.

"Why. Should we trust you?"demanded Connor wondering.

"Please. Kira and I are the only ones that know in what happen to your kids"answered Jason.

Rangers now paying attention in what Jason was telling them of course.

"June, Keegan, Emma and Thomas are fine in where I left them in the past"answered Becky who was standing inside the hidden doorway.

Jason starts to walk away from his friends at the moment.

"I shall leave you rangers with Becky for awhile"answered Jason locking the doorway, before giving Becky something before leaving.


	28. Chapter 28

Knowing:Part II

Former B-Squad raced toward Becky in a hugged.

"Sydney. You said that Becky wasn't looking that great"said Jack-peering over at his friend in the face.

"That was weeks ago"said Elizabeth shaking her head.

"Becky. Is there a reason why Jason let you come to see us?"asked Ethan wondering

Becky holds what in her hands out for the others to see.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room of course.

"Where in the world you get that from?"asked Carter wondering

"Jason. Gave it to me moments before he left this hidden room". "Don't worry he gave me my morpher back to me, without the others knowing that I put a virus in the cameras at the moment"answered Becky telling her friends in the face.

"Becky. Are you even sure that will work?"asked Jack pointing to the device wondering.

"Maybe. I set it to the same year that my friends are in"answered Becky saying it out loud.

"The others will figure that something happen. Once we travel back to the past"said Connor who was drinking some warm water at the moment.

Becky thinking a moment to herself, not sure how to tell the former rangers about some things they don't know yet about their kids.

"Becky. What happen to Marcus? We haven't seen him a couple of weeks"asked Dax.

"Marcus is currently locked in his quarters, by Uncle Jason since he tried to kill me a couple days ago"answered Becky telling her friends parents in the face.

"Becky. Since living in the past, how are our kids?"asked Carter worried about his daughter-June. Since Dana death, and one of his sons being killed in the line of duty.

"Emma and June were both a wrecked, when I left them to come here to the future"answered Becky sighing a moment.

"Whose is going to the past with you?"asked Sydney wondering.

"Well, I haven't decided on that part yet". "Besides they are right once the others figured out what I did to the cameras"said Becky thinking a moment.

"Take, Mallory and Zelda with you to the past"spoked Zhane worried about the safety of his daughter and niece for the time being.

"Dad. We don't have morphers, so how are we supposed to fight in the past"exclaimed Mallory glaring at Zhane in the face.

"Actually, That is something you don't need to worry about for the time being"said Becky out loud.

Everyone who was in the hidden room, glared over to becky's form at the moment.

Moments later, both Mallory and Zelda held new morphers on their wrist.

"How? Ours were destroyed by Katherine and the others"said Zelda shocked of course.


	29. Chapter 29

Knowing:Part III

"How? Ours were destroyed by Katherine and the others"said Zelda shocked of course, in seeing a now new morpher on her wrist.

"Tell you later, so I don't have to explain again"answered Becky-pushing a button on her morpher.

Zelda and Mallory ended up disappearing into flash of lights moments before.

Zhane ending up saying to his daughter mind-"Be safe"said Zhane to Mallory thoughts.

Mallory facing toward her ranger family in the face. "I love you"said Mallory disappearing into flash of lights also.

"Let's hope nothing happens to them, once they get to the past"answered Kimberly worried of course.

In the Past at the moment, everyone was still at the Hartford Mansion for the time being. Keegan still had his arm in a sling, due to the issue that the evil Katherine Hillard and Kira Ford Oliver McKnight throwing him to the wall very hard.

Emma Hartford adopted daughter to mack Hartford of the operation overdrive ranger team, and her real father-Tyzonn she really didn't know that well. June Grayson daughter of Dana Mitchell Grayson-deceased in the future. Daughter to Lt. Carter Grayson and niece to Lt. Ryan Mitchell. Both were refusing to do any activities with the rest of the group. Sarah and Alanna were worried about their newest friends in the meantime.

"Emma. Why didn't you mention that Commander Sky Tate wasn't dead?"asked Jack shocked in learning that his friend is alive in the future.

Emma glares up from drinking some orange juice, since she is sitting with the operation overdrive rangers on the couches in the game room area.

Sarah and Alanna stood up angrily.

The others rangers of the past-learning that Sky is still alive in the future-where their kids came from.

Before Emma could say anything to the rangers of the past. There was a flash of lights appearing in front of them in the game room area.

"What. Is going on?"asked Rose wondering

"Where is the light coming from?"asked Andrew also worried.

Shortly-3 figures stepped out from the lights-disappearing.

Rangers of the Past, stood up quickly surrounding the kids.

"Gee. Is that the welcome we get for coming back here?"asked Mallory-daughter to Zhane of the future.

Thomas, Keegan, June and Emma knew who came back to the past at once. Rangers of the past, were confused when Emma and June hugged the newcomers around the shoulders.

Thomas hugged Becky around the shoulders, only because Keegan couldn't because of his arm.

"Ok. Would someone explain who you 3 are?"asked Will-Black-Operation Overdrive Ranger, Max-Blue-Wildforce Ranger and Ashley-Yellow Space Ranger at once.

Becky turns toward her family of the past, by waving at them in the face. The Former B-Squad Ranger of the Past, stood there for a moment in shocked in seeing Becky standing there again with her friends.

Sky raced toward his sister, and hugs her of course.

"Becky. I'm glad you're ok"said Sky hugging his sister around the shoulders.

"Becky. What are you doing back here?"asked Connor wondering.

"We thought you died back in the future, when the others took you back"exclaimed Casey shocked of the sights.

Becky turns toward Emma in the face and said something out loud.

"Thanks. For keeping the secret about my family"answered Becky turning toward Emma who was sitting between Mack and Tyzonn on the couch.

Emma nods her head.

"Becky. Why is Mallory and Zelda with you?"asked Keegan wondering.

At the mention of Zelda name being said out loud, Andrew turns toward his cousin of the future of course.

"Ask. Uncle Zhane he wanted Mallory and Zelda to help later when the time comes"answered Becky sitting on her brother's lap.

"But. Their morphers were destroyed by the evil ones"said Thomas pointing it out.

"Not anymore they aren't"said Zelda holding out her wrist for everyone else to see in the past.

"How? Could you get new morphers?"asked Sarah wondering of course.

"Becky gave them to us, said they were back-up morphers"answered Mallory giving some strange glares of her father's self of the past-meaning Zhane of course.

Keegan and the rest of the kids glared over to Becky who stood up, leaning against the wall thinking a moment to herself. Not sure how to explain to the ranger of the past, about them having kids who were in hiding of course.

"Becky. Is everything all right?"asked Sydney wondering.

"No! Not everything is all right in our future"said Becky not quite sure yet.

.


	30. Chapter 30

Knowing:Part IV

"Becky. Is something wrong?"asked Rose the pink operation overdrive was wondering

Becky not quite sure what to inform the others about their future.

Rest of her friends-heard her sighing out loud.

"We won't be angry at you"answered Lily who was worried of course.

Becky glares over to the rangers of the past in the face. Emma also not telling her friends about their friends hiding from the evil rangers of the future.

Emma stands up quickly from where she was sitting between her father and adopted father of the past.

"OK. Jason, Kira, Katherine, Will and Ashley. OUT"Yelled Emma

Rangers were confused.

"Why. Do they have to leave?"asked Dax wondering

"Because in our time, they turned against their friends in the future"bellowed Thomas out loud. Not knowing if one of his siblings make it ok in the future time.

"Ok. We aren't sure we can trust them here in the past"answered Alanna arms folded across her chest.

"Fine. We shall leave"answered Kira at once.

The others leaving too.

"Good. Another thing is you can't tell those what we tell you rangers in the past"answered Becky.

"Ok. What is it you have to tell us? That the reason you can't tell our friends"asked Cassie wondering.

Emma, Mallory, Zelda and Becky glare at each other in the face-knowing they knew about their friends in the future that were hiding away.

"Fine. Faith Rhodes-age 15-Red Ranger, daughter to Casey Rhodes of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team"." Matthew Scott-age 17-son to the former first red ranger, brother to Thomas Scott are in hiding"answered Mallory.

"Gregory Chilman-age 17-Red-son to Lily Chilman of the Jungle Fury Ranger Team". "Jordan Carson-age 15-Green-son to Bridge Carson of the Space Partol Delta Ranger Team are in hiding"answered Emma.

"Jessie Myers-age 17-Silver-Daughter to Eric Myers of the silver guardians and timeforce ranger team is in hiding"." Bret Grayson-age 24-deceased-son-to former pink lightspeed rescue Doctor Dana Mitchell-deceased and Lt. Carter Grayson"answered Zelda again.

"Violet Mcknight-age 14-Pink-daughter to Connor Mcknight". "Jessica James-age 14-Purple and Mary Desantoes-age -16-Silver-daughter to Rocky"answered Becky arms across her chest.

Everyone who was in the living room area of the Hartford masion, heard June scream out.

"NO. Bret he can't be dead too"answered June who was in shocked of the news of course.

"Sorry. June he is"answered Zelda.


	31. Chapter 31

Knowing:Part V

"No! Bret can't be dead"yelled June shocked that someone else in her family died. She already lost her mother at a young age, now she lost one of her siblings now.

"Sorry. June about Bret"answered Thomas worried.

"How did my son die? asked Dana knowing she wasn't alive in the future time. Ryan and Carter had their arms around her of course for support.

"He died while saving some of the other kids"answered Mallory who sitting on her father's lap in the past. Zhane didn't mind that his daughter was sitting on his lap, who was from the future time.

"Wait! You mention a Jessica James right?"asked Sarah wondering.

"Yes! Jessica is the daughter to Robert James-mentor and former purple ranger for the jungle fury ranger team in our future time"answered Mallory.

"You mean to say, RJ is dead?"asked Theo who was in shocked of the news.

Kids of the future glared at each other in the face.

"That is something we don't know of"answered Becky who was now resting on Sky's shoulders.

"We don't even know if our parents are alive or were killed"answered Mallory telling the rangers of the past.

"Mallory and Zelda you wouldn't mind telling us why you are here?"asked Eric who was shocked in learning he had a daughter in the future.

"Uncle Zhane. Sent us here to the past to help us"answered Zelda holding out her new morpher to the others to see.

"How! I thought our morphers were destoryed?"asked Thomas who was shocked.

"We were shocked to, when Uncle Jason handed them to Becky in private"answered Mallory who leaning against her father's chest at the moment.

Mouths were wide open of course.

"Uncle Jason and Aunt Kira are faking it by turning agains their friends. In order to help Commander Tate who is in a statis pod"answered Becky who was leanging against her family members on the couch.

"Emma. How old were you when Tyzonn died in the line of duty?"asked Rose wondering of course.

"You mention that your mother Viola died, when you were 3 right?"asked Dax

"Yes! I was 3 when my mother died"answered Emma who was between the operation overdrive rangers on the floor of course.

"Emma was 8 years old, when Tyzonn died in the line of duty"answered Keegan whose arms were still in a bandage.


	32. Chapter 32

Back Toward The Future:Part I

Rangers of the rangers, in the huge room that was the academy at space partol delta were worried about their kids in the past.

Connor was now getting nice ice cold water, after being drugged by some of the others-meaning evil rangers that turned against their friends at the moment.

"I what to know why we saw Jason give Becky something in a box?"asked Sydney worried of course.

"Zhane! Why did you send Zelda and Mallory back to the past with Becky?"asked Cassie wondering.

Zhane turns toward his friends and teammates.

"They would have a better life than staying here"answered Zhane worried about his only child at the moment.

"Great! What happens if the others figure out they are missing?"asked Kimberly worried about her nephew at the moment.

"I can't lose my kids"answered Carter who was worried about his daughter of course. He didn't know that one of his sons was dead, died by saving the others-cadets.

"You aren't the only one"answered Rocky worried for his son safetly.

"We don't even know if our kids survived the attacks"answered Eric worried of course. Meaning he doesn't know if his daughter survived the attacks. Jessie just disappeared with some of her friends.

"Guys. Let's talk about something else"answered Jack worried.

Seeing in where everyone thought that Faith-daughter to Casey has dead in battle.


	33. Chapter 33

Back toward the future:Part III

Faith, Matthew, Violet, Gregory, Jordan, Amy and Mary were talking among each other at the moment. They been hiding from the evil rangers that turned against their fellow team mates in the mean time. A secret place that was kept hidden for many years.

They were worried about their fellow team mates and family members.

"I'm worried about our parents?"said Faith whose was worried about her father-Casey the red jungle fury ranger.

Seeing that Casey didn't see his daughter being killed, at least that was what he was told.

"You aren't the only one"said Gregory-son to Lily-the yellow jungle fury ranger. Who had his arms around, Faith's shoulders at the moment.

"I wondered about our team mates?"asked Violet-worried about her mother-Kira turning against their friends.

"Our team mates are fine in the past"answered Andrew who comes baring food in his arms of course.

"Andrew! What are you talking about?"Asked Mary wondering

"Andrew! Wasn't the only one who overheard Marcus, Kira and Jason tell our parents where our friends at"answered Jessie-daughter to Eric of timeforce ranger team.

"Which friends of ours went to the past?"asked Jordan-son to Bridge was wondering of course.

"June-daughter to Carter, Emma-adopted daughter to Mack, Keegan-son to Rocky, Thomas-son to Jason and Becky-sister to Sky"answered Jessie.

"Wait! A minute my brother is there?"asked Mary and Matthew shocked of hearing the news.

"Yes! So is Zelda and Mallory, Uncle Zhane sent them to the past"said Jessica.

"Wondered if June knows that her brother-Bret is dead now?"asked Mary wondering.

"She already knows about it"answered Andrew.

"I wondered if our parents know about us hiding?"asked Faith more worried about her father-Casey and the other rangers that were captured.

"Probably not"answered Sarah who had her arms around Andrew wrist.


	34. Chapter 34

Helping Hands:

Author's Note: Just a few more chapters for this story. It shall be finished like my other stories are.

Faith, Gregory, Andrew, Jessica and the other kids were hiding from the evil rangers. Some are shocked that their friends are in the past.

"Wish we could do something for our family members?"said Violet worried how her father was taken by the news-of her mother-Kira turning against her friends.

"What can we do?"asked Jessica worried about her friends and family members. Minus her father-becase he's been dead long time ago.

"They will know we are alive in the first place"said Jordan pointing it out to his friends.

"Andrew! Where did you get all of this food?"asked Jessie who was wondering.

"Hidden sources"answered Andrew-who is from the future not past. He is also part Alien-from KO-35.

"Wished we could get some food to our family members. They must be straving"said faith worried about her family members and friends.

Kids thinking a moment.

"Maybe! we can, I mean we are right underneath-where our parents are being kept"said Gregory.

"How could you know this?"asked Matthew worried about his brother-Thomas.

"Zelda and Mallory told me and show it"said Gregory walking over to a hidden tunnel-that was kept hidden from any evil creatures.

"Even if there's a hidden tunnel, we don't know if that is blocked off-from reaching our family memebers"said Mary worried about her brother-Keegan also.

"We can try to see if it's blocked off in the first place"answered Faith.

Gregory said he would go, and come back.

It took at least 45 seconds for Gregory to make his way-jail-where their family members where being kept.

In the jail place-Connor was nursing his head-by leaning against the wall. "Guys! I'm sorry about giving the location to the others"said Connor.

"Connor! It's not your fault. You were drugged by our friends"said Cassie.

"How! Can you say that they are our friends?"asked Casey angrily.

"I known Ashley longer than you. I know she won't last evil that long"said Cassie.

Adults were thinking, when Gregory appeared in front of them of course.

They were shocked of seeing one of the cadets alive.

"Gregory! Is that really you?"asked Theo shocked in seeing his nephew sitting by the tunnel.

They were whispering so the the others weren't hear.

"Yes! We are doing find, hidding"said Gregory whispering to the adults in the room.

"Whose we?"asked Lily shocked in seeing her son-alive in the room.

Gregory not sure what to say to the adults in the face.

"Andrew has hidden sources brought food to us"said Gregory not wanting to answer the question.

"Gregory! Please tell us who is we?"asked Eric wondering

"Uh! Uncle Casey-Faith is alive she wasn't killed like the evil ones told you"said Gregory telling Casey-the red jungle fury ranger.

Casey was shocked of the news-given by gregory-of his daughter being alive. "It can't be true, I watched her get killed"answered Casey.

"Actually! Some of the cadets got away. Bret died in saving those who were injured"said Gregory.

Carter was shocked of the news-of losing someone else in this family again.

"Jessie, Andrew, Jessica, Mary, Matthew, Jordan, Violet and Amy are fine"said Gregory telling the adults in the jail place.


	35. Chapter 35

Helping Hands:Part II

Hey! Another chapter. Please review back.

Greogry had told the adults who were captured in the hidden room on the base about their kids who were hidding undernearth the building area. Also said he would come back later, with some food and water. Seeing there wasn't much food or water in the room to begin with.

"I shall come back later to bring what ever left-overs we have"said Gregory about to disappear into the tunnel.

"Won't our friends figure out whose is helping us?"asked Cassie wondering.

Gregory at first didn't say anything, when Cassie said friends to those who were in the room.

"I should get going, the others will get worried if I'm not back"said Gregory hugging the rest of the jungle fury rangers around the shoulders and disappears into the tunnel.

"Wow! You can't even see the hole made in the floor"said Ryan glaring at where he was sitting near the hole.

"Carter! Are you ok?"asked Danny-Elizabeth's father.

Carter facing toward his friends in the face. "I can't lose my daughter, hope she is safe"said Carter shaking-of the bad news given by Gregory.

"Carter! You aren't the only one whose child is in the past"said Merrick-although he doesn't have kids of his own. He thinks of his team mates-has a family member.

"Casey! Then what you saw-watching Faith wasn't true at all"said Theo shocked in seeing his nephew alive and well.

"But! Is Gregory telling the truth about saying that Faith didn't die?"asked Eric wondering-the safety of his friend's daughter in the past.

Meaning he was thinking of Wesley Collins death long time ago.

Them also knowing about Sky body being in statis pod for a couple years.

Gregory arrived back to his friends in the cave-they were hidding from the evil rangers.

"Gregory! Did you see my dad?"asked Faith and Violet worried.

Gregory nods his head. "Casey was shocked of the news that you were alive in the first place"said Gregory telling Faith that.

"How is my dad?"asked Violet worried about her father-Connor and her friends being in the past.

"You mean Uncle Connor having a pretty bad headache from being hit in the head by your mother?"asked Gregory.

"Ok"said Violet.

"How are the others doing?"asked Jessie wondering about her father-Eric at the moment. How he was doing since Wesley Collins death.

"Ok! But they are worried that I'm not making it up-by saying your alive in the first place"said Gregory sitting down.

Andrew is thinking a moment to himself.

"Andrew! Is something wrong?"asked Mary wondering.

"Maybe there's a way to help your parents"said Andrew since his parents are dead.

"How! The evil ones are going to noticed that someone is helping our parents"said Jessica pointing it out to her friends.

"Well! Wether they noticed or not. I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to be killed"said Matthew worried-since his father was one of the evil rangers, and his siblings in the past.

"Well! We could send them some food and water"said Gregory telling his friends what he saw in the room.

"Ok! We shall give them some food and water"said Jordan worried about his father-Bridge.

"There must be a way to send some kind of message to the past"said Amy worried.

"How! Our morphers aren't going to work"said Faith worried.

Jordan saids something to his friends. "That part isn't true, before Becky was taken she gave me a spare morpher incase something would happen to our future"said Jordan fishing out the extra morpher hidding somewhere in his clothes.

His friends were shocked of seeing a new morpher in his sons.

"Becky! Gave you that?"asked Mary.

"Yes! Said that Uncle Jason gave her a whole box-also said he was pretending to be evil against his friends". leaning against a bookcase in the cave. "Also said that Uncle Sky was never killed in the first place, he's asleep in a statis pod for a couple years"said Jordan.


	36. Chapter 36

Becky's Nightmares:Part I

Author's Note: Just to let you know what's going on right now in the story. Becky had inform her teammates in what was happening in their own future. Some were shocked of the news given to their leader of course. Even some the past-rangers were in shocked in meeting Zelda and Mallory who were sent to the past.

Also most shocked in seeing something in Becky's hand of course.

"Becky! How are our family?"asked Thomas worried about his siblings in the future.

Becky turns towards one of her team mates in the face. "Uncle Jason! Help me by giving-this to me a couple moments before coming back here"said Becky showing her wrist.

"How can you be sure to trust Jason like that?"asked Keegan angrily-who was still in a cast-1 month ago.

Becky turns towards her team mates, she was standing a couple feet away from the Space Partol Delta rangers and her father-of the past-meaning wesley collins who was standing with the wildforce rangers.

Before she could say anything to her team mates, Mallory and Zelda stood there of course, they were standing near their family members of the past.

"Uncle Jason! Saved Becky from the others-when Marcus tried to kill her"said Mallory who was leaning against her father-past-life-meaning Zhane who was standing near Andros and the rest of the space rangers-minus Ashley of course, who was working at the moment.

"Wait! What do you mean tried to kill my sister?"demanded Sky angrily. He has put his arms around Becky's shoulders for protection.

"Marcus shot Becky in the stomach"answered Mallory who was drinking some orange juice at the moment.

June was still in shocked of hearing the information of her brother. "Bret died in saving the other cadets?"asked June who was now leaning against the lightspeed rescue rangers.

Zelda wasn't sure what to say at first, after meeting her father's cousin younger self in the past. "Yes! Bret died in saving the others"said Zelda who was leaning against the wall in the conference room area in the space partol delta academy.


	37. Chapter 37

Becky's Nightmares:Part II

"Yes! Bret died in saving the others cadets"said Zelda cousin to Andrew Brushman of the future time-zone of her home. Who was leaning against the conference room area.

Andrew of the past was shocked in meeting his cousin's daughter of the future. "I take it your my cousin's daughter in the future right?"asked Andrew wondering.

Zelda turns towards Andrew of the past. "Can't tell you that"said Zelda-who out a new morpher on the wrist.

Others turned towards Becky whose body was leaning against her brother's chest.

"How! Do you know this new morpher will work?"asked Thomas wondering.

"We won't know, unless we have some fights going on at the moment"said Mallory who was leaning against her father-Zhane of the past.

June had fallen asleep against her family members of the past-meaning the lightspeed rescue rangers.

"We might as well get some sleep"said Alanna yawning a bit.

"Yeah! That might be a good idea"said Sarah.


	38. Chapter 38

Family:Part I

Author's Not: There's just going to be a few more chapters. Then I will continue writing my other stories, that aren't power rangers. Also will include a new power ranger story soon, I hope.

Kids from the future will sleeping in their past-selves family homes, until they could solve the promblem in saving the future.

Becky actually was staying at Wesley's home-her father and brother Sky-who wanted to watch over his sister, that he's gotten to know more of.

Keegan still had his arm in a cast, was currently staying with Thomas Scott-son to Jason the first red ranger. Since the kids from the future couldn't trust some of the rangers of the past. Keegan and Thomas were staying with their uncle Tommy, Rocky-Keegan's father at their apartment that they shared with Andrew Brushman who didn't mind of course.

June and Emma were staying closely to their family members in the mean time. Seeing how June didn't take the news about her brother's death from the others-meaning Mallory and Zelda were staying at the space partol delta academy. Incase something would happen, they would be back-up until the others arrived in time for another battle.

Sarah and Alanna also stayed behind at the headquarters, Mallory and Zelda also moved into a spare apartment-in which Zhane and Andros share with each other of course.

Some of the past-selves rangers where shocked in learning about having kids in the future. Some of them were talking of course.

Eric Myers, Connor Mcknight, Lily Chilman, Bridge Carson, Sarah James-who wasn't asleep was worried of what's going to happen. Rocky Desantoes was shocked of learning about his daughter going missing in the future time zone. Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Aisha and Justin shocked in learning that one of scott's was alive.

"Do you think our kids would come here to the past?"asked Connor wondering.

"Since some of the others made it here"said Sydney pointing it out.


	39. Chapter 39

Family:Part II

"It could happen, since some of the kids are here now"said Sydney pointing it out.

"Plus we don't know if the kids are even alive in the future"said Elizabeth of space partol delta pointed out.

"Yeah! Since Zelda and Mallory mention that June's brother was killed in the line of duty in the future"said T:J the blue space ranger pointed it out.

"How's June taking it?"asked Theo wondering-since finding out that Casey has a daughter in the future that is missing.

Lily slightly turns towards Theo in the face was about to say something when Emma says something. "HOW DO YOU THINK! JUNE IS TAKING IT?Yelled Emma angrily.

Theo backs up with his hands in the air. "Sorry!"said Theo trying not get hurt.

"SORRY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT IT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE"Yelled Emma more angry.

Both the operation overdrive rangers minus Will since he was somewhere else. Especially Mack and Tyzonn finding out he has a daughter in the future, died after his wife died in the line of duty.

"Emma! It's ok Theo was only asking if June was ok since finding out about her brother's death"said Dominick not knowing he will be evil in the future.

Emma ends up punching Dominick in the chest. "Traitor"Yelled Emma storming away from her family members of the past.

Dominick was confused in what was going on. "Uh! What did I do?"asked Dominick.

Some of the former rangers glared at each other in the face, not sure what to tell Dominick of the future of their kids-from the future.

Sarah and Alanna don't know the whole story in what was going on in the future. Knew it was bad-if the kids came to the past-to help their parents out in the past life.

Zelda and Mallory came and saw Emma stormed out quickly.

"Did something happen?"asked Zelda worried.

Mallory had her arms folded, across her chest. "By accident one of you mention June's name being said out loud?"asked Mallory seeing she can sense certain things.

"Yes! Theo asked Emma how June was taking the news of the death of her brother in the future"said Casey who was worried about his daughter in the future.

"Emma blew up"said Rocky who was drinking orange juice now.

"Then Dominick said something, got punched in the face"said Theo.

"Emma called Dominick Traitor! Do you know what that means?"asked Rose wondering.

Mallory and Zelda glared at each other in the face, they weren't sure what to tell their parents-past-selves in what goes on in their future time-line.

Before they could say anything, Becky comes walking into the room, along with her brother Sky-since Wesley had to go back to work suddenly with his partner Eric.

"Dominick, Ashley, Will, Carlos and some of the other former rangers turned against their fellow comrades and killed alot of people in our time-zone"answered Becky standing there.

Past-selves rangers-mouths were open wide.


	40. Chapter 40

Truth Comes Out:Part I

Mouths were open, of the shocking news given to the rangers of the past.

"Wait! All this time you knew that some of us would turned against our team mates and friends?"asked Kira shocked of the news given by the kids from the future.

"Yes! We didn't tell you incase something would happen"said June who ends up into running into Emma on the way out.

"June! How are you doing?"asked Kimberly worried of course.

June shugs her shoulders. "Ok! Just surprised I lost another member of my family in the future"said June sadly.

Keegan was eating with only one of his hands, due to his left wrist getting broken when the future rangers showed up a couple months ago.

"Is there any way we can change in what's going to happen?"asked Connor wondering and shocked in learning his girlfriend will turned evil.

Keegan, June, Becky and Thomas glared at each other in the face. So was Zelda and Mallory standing near their parents of course.

"Well! We were sent here to the past to stop something in happening in our time zone"answered Thomas not sure why they were sent to the past to begin with.

"Probably already changing the future, since we kids are here in the past"said Mallory.

Author's Note:This story shall be continued later.


	41. Chapter 41

Emma Hartford:Part I

_It's been at least 2 years we are now in the past, I have gotten to know my birth father-Tyzonn whose a member of the operation overdrive rangers._

_Name: Emma Hartford_

_Birth Mom:Vella_

_Birth Dad:Tyzonn_

_Adopted Dad:Mack Hartford_

_I was 3 years old when losing my mom in the line of duty, then was 9 years old when losing my dad in the line of duty. _

_Several months after the death of my dad-I was adopted by Mack Hartford who knew both of my parents-he became the guardian of me at the age of 9 years old._

_Emma was asleep in her bedroom-dreaming of the future._

_Tyzonn was sitting downstairs in the operation overdrive rangers headquaters. He couldn't believe has a daughter who lost both of her parents in the future._

_"Tyzonn something wrong?"asked Ronny Robertson sitting down on the couch._

_Tyzonn is thinking to himself to what to say to Ronny. "How do I become a dad to my daughter who already lost her parents in the future time?"asked Tyzonn._

_Ronny Robertson was shocked when Tyzonn asked that question to her._

_Rose Ortiz comes skipping into the room._

_Dax Lo comes racing into the room_

_Will Aston comes into the room murmuring something to himself_

_Mack Hartford comes into the room with Spencer who was carrying drinks_

_Zelda and Mallory come walking into the room-since they are in the past too for safety reasons._

_Zhane of the past shocked in learning he has a daughter._

_Andrew Brushman shocked in learning that his cousin- son is evil-and Zelda is his cousin from the future._

_"How what are your plans girls?"asked Rose who comes skipping into the room_

_Zelda and Mallory have been staying at Hartford Mansion._

_"We really don't have any plans right now,since our friends are with their parents or siblings at their homes,Emma hasn't been sleeping that well lately"answered Zelda sitting down._

_Tyzonn and Mack looked at Zelda. _

_"What do you mean my daughter hasn't been sleeping well lately?"asked Tyzonn who was worried._

_"Emma has been getting nightmares since she was there seeing her parents killed in front of her in the line of duty"answered Mallory standing there._


	42. Chapter 42

Emma Hartford:Part II

_Emma Hartford wakes up due to a nightmare of her parents death in the future time. "Daddy! No"cried Emma._

_(Operation Overdrive rangers) were sitting downstairs watching Dax beat the others in a game._

_Tyzonn and Mack learning some things they didn't know about Emma._

_June Grayson,Keegan Desantoes,Thomas Scott,Rachel-Becky Collins,Mallory-daughter to Zhane,Ronald and Lance were among sitting at the Hartford mansion._

_Andrew Brushman learning about his cousin's daughter Zelda Brushman-whose from the future time._

_"You have to understand what our Emma is going through right now. She was very young when her birth parents died in the line of duty"answered June sitting on the couch._

_Before anyone could say anything else in the game room._

_Heard a screaming coming from upstairs._

_"Daddy"screamed Emma._

_Tyzonn,Mack,Ronny,Rose and June racing upstairs in a flash of lightening._

_Emma was sweating in her sleep-tossing and turning. "Daddy! I can't lose you"cried Emma._

_June hugs Emma around the shoulders. "Emma,Wake up it's a dream"answered june._

_Emma sits up and cries into June shoulders. "He's gone,they are both gone"cried Emma._

_"Emma,I'm right here we aren't going anywhere"answered Tyzonn sitting down on the bed._

_Emma lifts her head sees her father's past selve sitting there on the bed-where June was sitting before. "You shouldn't make promises,Mom died"cried Emma crying again._

_15 later, Emma was carried downstairs-sitting with her dad-Tyzonn who had carried her into the kitchen area of the house._

_Mack Hartford follows closely behind them._

_Mallory was already in the kitchen-knowing about the nightmares._

_"Emma! I'm ordering you to drink this"answered Rachel giving Emma a cup of hot chocolate._

_Emma hands were shaking too much that,Tyzonn was holding onto the cup in his hands._


End file.
